Love after life
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Sweeney Todd was always, and will always be a part of Benjamin barker, even after death. But, he meets some unloving souls that want to get their own revenge. But there is one angel amongst them... BENJAMIN/LUCY


This is directly after Todd dies.

yeah, hes talking to people, that you might be surprised over.

* * *

The gut wrenching pain had finally stopped, and I looked around. I was in the middle of town square, laying on the ground, people gathering around me. I recognized each and every single one as the ones I had killed. I gulped, surprised I could breathe. Only but a few moments ago I could not. I just wondered what I had wandered into. Why was every person I killed here?

"Wh-W-What am I doing here?" I asked groggily, my hands shooting straight for my neck. Nothing. I peered down at my hands, and found no blood upon them. No hole which the razor had caused. Nothing. Just the cold sensation of the bare skin of my neck. I was utterly surprised, knowing there had been a wound inflicted.

"Why, you're trapped here, like the rest of us." a man, who I recognised as Mr. Hendrickson, the fruit stand owner, said with no hostility in his voice. A smile crept to his lips, and he continued with,"But now that you're here, we can all move on, Mr. Todd. We cannot die peacefully without our murderer standing by our side."

The dark halo that had been looming above my head choked me in this instant. These were all the people I had killed. How many I had murdered was suddenly being told to me. One hundred and four. One hundred and four had a bounty on my head, and they were about to give themselves the reward.

"I truly am sorry, to all of you. It never should've went this far. Heck, should've just let Pirelli black mail me. But no, I wanted revenge. And reenge is something taken bitter sweet." I said, my dark voice looming in this trap.

"No, Sweeney. I shouldn't have gone along. We should've just gotten rid of Pirellis body and moved on with out lives." I heard a woman speak, and my temper flared. Mrs. Lovette.

"If it weren't for you, none of these people would be dead! If you haden't lied about Lucy, none of this would've happened!" I screamed, making all the lost souls look at Nellie. She looked about, worry in her eyes. Her dark orbs flashed back to me.

"I never lied to you. Yes, after you made the assumption that she was dead, I went along. But all I said was that she was poisoned. I never said if she survived or not!" she said, and my eyes got a shade darker.

"What was I supposed to think? You played along, and Lucy was no where to be seen. Lucy... Lucy!"I called, knowing that she had to be here. She died at my own hands. I killed her...

"Benjamin? Benjamin Barker?" I heard her light voice call, and my heart filled with joy. Benjamin Barker ripped himself out of me, jolting himself towards Lucy.

Only then did I notice how vulnerable I was without him. Sweeney Todd had festered in the man called Benjamin Barker, leaving him small and broken. But, just by the voice of his lover, he regained himself. Now, the helpless demon barber watched as the two kissed, embraced, and replaed each others names. No, the man on the ground had nothing to stand by, but revenge, hate, and sorrow. Sweeney Todd had tried to kill Benjamin Barker, but there was always the part of him deep inside. The demon barber thought he had killed Barker long ago, but the true Ben had always been there, waiting for the day he could, once again. Now I was the broken one.

XXX

"LUCY!" I gasped as I buried my face in her golden locks. Her hair smelled like roses, as it always did. Her deep eyes held so much emotion. She caressed my left cheek, and I covered her hand with my own, keeping it there, feeling her warmth. She smiled, and kissed my jaw. That always sent shivers down my spine. God, how I loved her.

"I missed you, so much." She said, having her head press against my chest. Her hand fell from my cheek to my chest, and she sighed.

"I missed you too... For fifteen years I waited for this moment. It's much better than I thought it be." I murmured into her locks. I all but forgot that others were around, but at the moment I didn't care.

"I love you." I whispered into her ears.

"I love YOU. Not what became you." she said, glancing over at Todd. I looked back also, ashamed. How did I let myself get like that? The black haired, black eyed demon was trying to arise fromt he ground

"I agree." I said, grasping Lucy around the waist. The demon looked up at me.

"You snake!" Todd shouted, trying to stand. "You vile, dastardly being!"

I looked around, half of the souls staring at Todd, half staring at me. Mrs. Lovette looked away from all of us. I somewhat felt sorry for Nellie. 'I' kill her and she loves me. Then I thought of something.

"Where is the judge and the Beedle?" I asked, feeling shivers run down Lucys spine as I said those names. I grasped her tighter.

"We think they've already been sent to 'ell." Ms. Johnson said, pointing below. Well, it's about time I'd have to be heading there. I sighed, and broke free of Lucy. She looked at me in shock.

"Ben? Where are you going?" she whispered, grasping my hand. I looked back at her sad eyes, and my heart crushed. I hated her being upset.

"I have to take account of what I did." I said, walking toward Sweeney Todd, who was smirking on the ground. I was afraid. I was afraid of myself, my darker self. I was also worried about the place we'd be heading.

"We have no problem with you, Mr. Barker. It'd be him we have the pleasure of sendn to the depths with Satin." they said, and I ran back to my Lucy, my heart elating with pure joy. I could stay with her! Nothing could compare to what I felt in my heart.

"Good bye Mr. Barker. Just remember. I'll always be and with you." was the last audible words of Todd before the souls gathered around the demon. I heard his cries and screams, but for once, I did not aid. And with that, they diapated into nothing.

We were suddenly hurtled into our house, as it were 15 years ago. We heard the buzz of peoples voices out side. We heard the birds chirping happily.

We were finally home, together. And we'd wait for Johanna, to be joined with our daughter. I smiled. Lucy looked up at me, a smile of her own painted on her lips. She wrapped her arms around me, and furrowed her face into my neck.

"We're home." she whispered into my neck. My smile grew wider.

"And I love you." I said, and she repeated me.

But the one thing that never went away is the memories of Sweeney Todd. He pleagued my thoughts, memories, and dreams from time to time. The thought of him made me shiver. But he had gotten his promise. He was always with me.

He was Sweeney Todd, and he had gotten his revenge. Even if it only pleagued in my mind.

* * *

K. kinda stupid, i know. but it was just going around in my head.

hope you enjoyed.

Plz review.

-I.L.J.A.


End file.
